All I Ever Wanted
by A. D. Martin
Summary: Takes place 3 years after BTVS finale. While Buffy is living in San Francisco, Angel comes for a visit. However, when she learns that it is not really Angel,
1. Introduction

**A/N: **This story takes place around 3 years after the finale of Buffy, The Vampire Slayer. It is Buffy's POV. I love feedback, so please review. Also, I love to hear the readers' ideas for the story because I might be able to put it into the story if it fits into the storyline.

The first chapter is short because it is an introduction to the story.

* * *

**Introduction**

After Sunnydale was obliterated, I had spent two years traveling around the world with Willow, Xander, and Giles teaching the new generations of slayers everything that they needed to know. I loved that I had the chance to see new places and learn new things. However, after a while of traveling, everyone was ready to put down roots. Willow, Xander, and I chose to live in San Francisco, California while Giles decided to move to London, England.

Each of us bought our own place and opened a private investigation firm called HRS Investigations. Many of our cases always involved a supernatural element, but there were times that we worked on normal cases. Meanwhile, at night, I taught self-defense classes twice a week.

My love life was non-existent which did not bother me anymore. My life was so complicated with my hectic work schedule and slaying that I did not want to bring another person in it to make it worse.

As of right now, I did not have much of a reason to complain about my life because it was great. However, I still feel as if something is missing.


	2. Bite Me In The Ass

**Bite Me In the Ass**

While I was in my office at work, I was looking over the details of my latest case. I had looked over the case many times, but I could not solve it.

I groaned to myself in frustration, "I cannot figure this case out."

"Maybe I could help," a familiar voice said getting my attention.

I looked up to see Angel standing in the doorway of my office.

I smiled and said, "I don't know if you are that good. What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area. I figured I would stop by and see my favorite slayer," Angel replied.

"That's bullshit. You never come to San Francisco," I reminded him. "You were coming to check on me."

"I haven't heard a word from you in four months," Angel pointed out. "I was beginning to worry."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "Between working on cases, slaying, and teaching classes, I have been swamped with work."

"It's alright. I just worry about you," Angel said walking into my office and sitting down. "How are Willow and Xander?"

"They are doing fine. Willow has been dating a witch named Natalie and Xander just started dating a guardian named Grace," I informed him.

"What about you? Have you been seeing anyone?" Angel wondered.

"No, I don't have time to date," I answered.

Before Angel could respond, Willow walked into my office.

"Hey Buffy," Willow greeted me. "Do you have the files on the Gilbert case?"

"Yea, I do," I replied getting the files out of my desk.

"Oh hey, Angel," Willow said as soon as she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area," Angel answered.

"You never come to San Francisco," Willow pointed out.

"He was checking on me because he had not heard from me in a while," I stated.

"When you get a chance, I wanted to talk to you about this case," Willow informed me.

"You're working. I should get out of your hair," Angel said getting up from the chair.

"You don't have to go," I replied.

"Yea, I do. I will be staying in town for a few more days, so maybe you and I could get together," Angel suggested.

I nodded in agreement, "That would be great."

"I will see you later," Angel said pecking me on the cheek and leaving my office.

* * *

After I went over a case with Willow, I heard my cell phone ring. When I picked it up, I was surprised to hear Gunn on the other end of the line.

"Hey Gunn," I greeted him.

"Hey Buffy," Gunn replied.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Have you seen Angel?" Gunn questioned.

"Yea, he was here about an hour ago," I answered.

"That is not Angel," Gunn warned. "That is Angelus."

"How the hell did he get out?" I wondered.

"I don't know all the details. I just know that a pissed-off witch casted a spell on him causing him to lose his soul," Gunn explained.

"Thanks for warning me," I said appreciatively. "I will deal with it."

After I got off the phone with Gunn, I called Xander and Willow to come back to the office.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Xander and Willow arrived at the office.

"I got a call from Gunn about ten minutes ago. He told me that Angel has lost his soul which means Angelus was the one who was here earlier," I informed them.

"He didn't act like Angelus," Willow said with surprise.

"He was trying to trick us," I responded.

"What the hell happened?" Xander asked.

"Gunn said that all he knows is a pissed-off witch casted a spell to release the soul," I replied.

"What are we going to do? The spell to restore his soul has been lost since Angel went up against the senior partners of Wolfram & Hart," Willow pointed out.

"We should make him believe that we think he is Angel because I want to know his agenda for coming here," I said.

"What if he attacks us?" Xander wondered.

"We will deal with it. Things have changed since Angelus was out the last time. We are stronger and more mature," I reminded them.

"You're right," Willow agreed.

"This is so frustrating. My life has been great. A piece of my past that I had managed to forget comes back to bite me in the ass," I said.


	3. Confession To Make

**Confession to Make**

**A/N:** Before the readers begin the story, I want to clarify that Buffy, Xander, and Willow are still pretending that they believe that Angelus is Angel.

* * *

While I was in my office looking over a case, Angelus knocked on the doorway to get my attention.

"I hope that I'm not interrupting," Angelus said.

"Actually, I could use a break," I replied closing the file and placing it on a stack of papers.

Angelus stepped into my office and took a seat in a chair in front of my desk.

"When are you leaving town?" I asked.

"I don't know," Angelus answered.

"You have to run Angel Investigations in Los Angeles with Gunn, Spike, and Illyria," I reminded him.

"I haven't been getting along with them lately," Angelus informed me.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"It doesn't matter. I would prefer to stick around here for a while if you don't mind," Angelus replied.

"I don't mind at all," I responded. "However, you have the chance to go anywhere in the world. Why would you want to stay here?"

"You're here," Angelus responded taking me by surprise.

"Since you are going to stay for a while, you can make yourself useful," I said handing a case file to him. "We usually wrap up a case within a week. However, we have been working on this case for three weeks. Maybe a new pair of eyes can see what we're missing."

Angelus may have been a monster, but he was intelligent. I knew that he had knowledge about everything, so he could help with case.

Angelus opened the file and glanced over the paperwork inside of it. "If you give me some time to study the case, I might be able to help you figure it out," Angelus said closing the file.

"Thanks," I said gratefully. "If you could solve this case, it would be a load off me."

"I'm happy to help," Angelus replied.

* * *

After I had fought a group of vampires, I began to sense Angelus' presence.

"Thanks for your help," I said sarcastically as I turned in his direction.

Angelus smirked, "You didn't look like you needed any help. You have become much stronger since the last time that I saw you fight."

"I have learned all kinds of new tricks since the last time you saw me," I replied putting my stake in my back pocket.

"I bet you have," Angelus said sweeping his eyes up and down my body

"Angel, are you flirting with me?" I asked.

Angelus continued to smirk and replied, "Maybe."

"We don't need to go there. Do you not remember the last time that happened?" I questioned.

"We had really amazing sex," Angelus answered.

"You lost your soul and I had to deal with your evil counterpart," I pointed out.

"My evil counterpart didn't seem to bother you too much because you had sex with him while he was out," Angelus reminded me.

"I thought you didn't remember that night because you have never brought it up in the past," I said.

"I remember it vividly," Angelus said as if he were thinking back to it.

"Why are you here?" I wondered changing the subject.

"I solved your case. I wrote everything down in the file and dropped it off at your office," Angelus informed me.

"Thanks," I said appreciatively.

"You're welcome," Angelus replied.

* * *

"Angelus solved that difficult case for us," I said as I walked into Willow's office.

"That's great," Willow said excitedly. "Have you figured out what he is plotting yet?"

I shook my head in reply, "No. However, I believed that it has something to do with me."

"What makes you believe that?" Willow wondered.

"I have a confession to make. I have never told anyone that this happened, but I think you need to know. Please just keep it between us," I pleaded. "Do not tell Xander. He will freak out."

"I promise you that I won't say a word," Willow promised.

"While Angelus was out in Sunnydale, I had sex with him," I confessed.

"What? You had sex with Angelus!" Willow exclaimed.

"Yea, I was really upset that I had lost Angel and Angelus was there. It should not have happened, but it did," I replied.

"Do you think that Angelus is here to start a relationship with you?" Willow questioned.

"I have no idea," I answered. "He started flirting with me last night, but I stopped it before it could get anywhere."

"You need to find out he is planning to do soon," Willow pointed out.

I nodded in agreement, "I know. I will. It's just going to take time."


	4. Roommates

**Roommates **

"Hello Slayer," I heard the familiar voice as I was walking in the cemetery.

I stopped walking and smiled, "Hello Spike." I turned in his direction and said, "It's been a long time."

Spike nodded in agreement, "Yes, it has. It's good to see you, Buffy."

"It's good to see you, but I highly doubt that this is a social call. I assume that you are here to tell me that Angelus is out," I said knowingly.

"How did you know?" Spike asked.

"Gunn called me and told me about it," I replied.

"I figured that Angelus would immediately head your way, so here I am," Spike said.

"Yea, he came to San Francisco a week ago pretending to be Angel. As far as he knows, I still believe that he is Angel," I informed Spike.

"Why haven't you confronted him yet?" Spike questioned.

"I want to find out what Angelus is plotting before I say anything," I answered.

"You should be careful, Buffy. There is no telling what Angelus has planned for you," Spike warned.

"I'm a big girl, Spike. I can take care of myself," I pointed out.

"I just worry about you. You know that you can call me anytime if you need anything," Spike reminded me.

I nodded in understanding, "I know, Spike."

"Do I get a hug before I go?" Spike asked with a smile.

I grinned and walked over to him. I pulled Spike into a hug and said again, "It was really great to see you, Spike."

* * *

After I finished patrolling, I stopped by Willow's place to eat dinner.

"Hey Wills," I greeted her as I walked into her house.

"Hey Buffy," Willow said setting the table.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Since it is going to be just you and me tonight, I made Mandarin shrimp stir-fry with rice," Willow replied.

My stomach growled and I said excitedly, "That sounds wonderful."

Willow serves the food on the plates and sat down in the chair across from me.

"Guess who came to visit me tonight. Spike," I revealed taking a bite of my food.

Willow's eyes widened with surprised before she said, "Oh my god. Why did Spike come here?"

"He came to warn me that Angel has lost his soul which I already know," I replied. "He is already on his way back to Los Angeles. I'm actually surprised that Gunn did not tell him."

"Gunn isn't Spike's biggest fan," Willow reminded me.

"Sometimes, I wish Spike lived in San Francisco. It would be like old times," I said with nostalgia.

"Like the times that you were having sex with him?" Willow responded.

I shook my head in reply, "No, I just miss him being around."

"I actually do too," Willow agreed. "What did Spike say about Angelus?"

"He just warned me to be careful because there is no telling what Angelus has planned for me," I informed her.

"He's right. You are Angelus' main target. I just wish that we could figure out what he is planning," Willow said.

"Since Angelus can feel my presence, I have had Grace following him. He has not done anything that is evil. He is actually being very unusual. He comes to the office to help with cases. After that, he stops by the blood bank for blood instead of feeding on humans. Then, he goes to his hotel room and watches television until he falls asleep," I explained finishing my meal and rinsing my plate out in the sink before I put it in the dishwasher.

"That's strange," Willow replied. "Are you sure that he is Angelus?"

"I'm starting to wonder," I said.

"Maybe, you should go ahead and confront him about it," Willow suggested.

"I have a better idea," I said with a devilish smirk on my face.

* * *

I knocked on the door of Angelus' hotel room which Angelus immediately answered.

"Hey Buffy," Angelus said with surprise.

"Hi," I responded. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"No, come on in," Angelus said inviting me into the hotel room.

"Since you are planning to stay in San Francisco, I have an idea," I informed him.

"What is it?" Angelus asked.

"My house has three bedrooms just a few minutes outside of town and I need a roommate. If you want, you could be my roommate," I suggested.

"What does being your roommate entail?" Angelus wondered.

"You would have your own bedroom with a private bathroom and a lock on the door. Also, you would help pay the rent and utilities. Also, since you can cook, you would have to do that too because I suck at cooking," I explained.

Angelus chuckled, "That sounds fair. You have yourself a roommate."

"That's great," I replied. "You can move in whenever you want."

"I would like to move in tomorrow because I'm sick of staying in this hotel," Angelus informed me.

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow," I replied before I walked out of the hotel room.


End file.
